Unsociable
by calypsoxsrx
Summary: Hil is a new kid in town and is lacking in social skills. Hilda on the on the other hand, is one of the most popular kids at her high school. Together the two get to find out what it's like being on both ends of the popularity spectrum, all the while experiencing all the joy and pain that life has to offer. ChessShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, DualRivalShipping
1. UPDATE

**UPDATE: So I just recently updated my story Unsociable, like not even updated but pretty much reworked it, but I found out that Fanfiction won't change the update date and send notifications to followers if I update/replace a chapter which is what I did. So the whole point of this if just to make Fanfiction actually _update_. But yeah the story starts in the next chapter. Enjoy!**


	2. Nice to meet you

**PLEASE READ: Hello everyone! I am proud to present my latest work, an update to the first chapter of Unsociable. I had dropped this one early on because I realized how crap my writing was. That and I felt that there was a lot of wasted potential. So here's my new take on it that I feel is closer to how I initially envisioned the series being like. Hope you enjoy and make sure to let me know what you think!**

The young man made his way around his home, stopping in the doorway of various rooms, looking for his mother. He had checked all the rooms on the second floor, the living room and kitchen, and now found himself in the dining room. Seeing as how he was alone in the house, there was only one place left to check.

"Good morning!" a rich and sweet voice called out to him. Having just opened the sliding glass door to the backyard, the young man stepped out of the room and onto his back porch. He followed the source of the woman's voice to find the woman crouched in front of a flower bed, situated to his left.

The woman had just finished patting a mound of dirt with a small spade. "These Toad Lilies will keep the garden looking alive when fall starts," she commented as she got up and brushed off her hands on her apron. She turned to face her son, then greeted him with a beaming smile as she made her way towards him who was in the shade of the porch.

"Going somewhere?" she asked after noticing that he wasn't dressed in his usual t-shirt and sweatpants. The young man nodded. "Not going to eat breakfast?"

"Ate."

"Alright. How long are you going to be out for?" The young man shrugged.

"Well just be home before dinner as always then. Make sure your phone is charged. You're gonna need it if you get lost. We're not in Nuvema Town anymore after all." The woman moved closer to her son and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hm. You've grown taller Hil," she remarked as she looked up at her son. Hil gave a slight smile. "Have you finished all your summer homework? School starts on Monday doesn't it? You only have two days left, and you need to leave a good first impression on your teachers."

"Finished."

"Good." The woman then passed him by and made her way to the shed on the opposite side of the porch. The young man on the other hand re-entered his home and made his way to the front entrance.

The 17 year old exited his home, making sure that the door was locked before leaving. As he turned around towards the outside world, he was greeted by the bright, late summer sunlight.

"Tch," Hilbert muttered a sound of annoyance, as he shot the ground a look. His eyes have always been sensitive to sunlight, to the point that it caused him pain when it hit his eyes directly. Quickly, he removed his cap from his belt loop and placed it on his head, tilting the visor down in front of his eyes, just enough so that he could still see ahead. He found out long ago that as long as his eyes were in the shade, he could see perfectly fine in sunlight, leading to Hil never going anywhere without a cap. In fact, his closet contains a whole collection of caps that he's worn throughout the years. The one he was wearing now was his favorite, a red and white cap with a black visor; It was a gift from his father. Despite the summer heat, Hil also wore a sleeveless hoodie, and pulled the hood over his cap, tightening it around his head. When he was still in middle school, a gust of wind took his cap off on a particularly bright afternoon, a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

Before heading out onto his front lawn, he tapped his shoes on the ground, making sure that they were tightly secured. It was a brand new pair of black skater shoes that he had bought just last night, and he figured he needed to break them in. As he made his way past the lawn and to the sidewalk, he placed his hands in the pockets of his black and white plaid shorts to check for his phone and wallet. Satisfied that he had everything he needed, he took a right turn and headed down towards a bus stop that he found out about last night.

* * *

><p>"Alright Mom I'm going now!" the girl cheerfully called out to her mother who was busy in the kitchen.<p>

"You're not going to eat breakfast? I have eggs and bacon, and I'm even making your favorite, banana and chocolate chip pancakes." her mom countered. The girl's mouth began to water. She shook her head like mad and cursed her mom. What kind of evil witch would offer her growing teenage daughter that many calories in one meal.

In the past, Hilda never much concerned herself with her weight. Whenever her girl friends talked about their bodies they would always compliment her figure. However, during this year's physical at the doctor, she was told that she had gained weight, despite not having grown any taller. The news made her light headed. From that point on, she was convinced that her friends had showered her with compliments in order to lower her guard and bring her down to their level.

"Those conniving bitches."

"What was that sweetie?"

"Nothing!" It was tempting but she would have to refuse. "Sorry mom but my friends are waiting for me at the mall so I'm just gonna eat there," she responded with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh well, more for me and your dad I suppose. Just get back before curfew. Got it?" the woman said sternly and added, "Unless you want your dad to kill me Hilda,"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Love you!" Before departing she stopped in front of a mirror next to the entrance to examine her outfit.

She wore a white tank top that clung to her, accentuating her curves, especially her chest which were bigger than most other 18 year olds'. Over it, she wore a black vest as if in a vain attempt to cover up. Her jean shorts, while weather appropriate, only added to her sex appeal, exposing a good amount of thigh. She had on a pair of black sneaker boots with pink laces to finish off the look. The only accessories she had on was a silver metal bracelet on her right arm along with a similar colored analog watch. She also had on her pink shoulder bag that she always carried with around with her.

Satisfied with her choice of clothing, she departed home. When she reached the sidewalk, she took a left and headed down towards the street corner. As she neared, she looked across the street to her right and found the street light for pedestrians saying, "Walk". She broke into a fast jog, hoping that the light wouldn't change. Unfortunately, it did.

"Damn," she said to herself, still looking at the streetlight. She turned to face forward, but before she could, she felt an impact and slammed into someone."AH!" Hilda cried out. She lost her balance on impact and was now leaning on the other person's chest. There was a feeling of falling forward, but luckily the other person held their ground, sparing both of them from their fate. For a brief moment all was still as Hilda waited for impact with the ground. Realizing that she was no longer moving, she slowly opened her eyes and found that she was still upright. She breathed a sigh of relief. Embarrassed, she gently pushed herself off the person's chest to look up at her saviour.

At this point she would have apologized, but the words got caught in her throat. His face was void of any blemishes. He had maple brown eyes that gave him a soft look. Long spiky brown hair spilled out the sides of his hood. His lips were smooth and he had a firm jaw line. His face was expressionless and yet she couldn't help but feel as if she was being seduced. It was then that she felt the faint scent of cologne tickle her nose. Her hands, still on his chest, felt hard muscles. This hard feeling was in contrast to his build which leaned more toward the skinny side than the bulky side. To sum it all up, Hilda found the boy extremely-

"Hot."

Hilda's eyes shot wide open upon realization that she had voiced her opinion. "Oh I-I mean," the girl began, a hint of panic in her voice, "I meant tha-that it's hot. Like, the weather has been really hot even though it's close to fall already. Isn't that weird?" After having said that she giggled in a very awkward manner.

The boy simply stood, staring at her with the same blank expression. He let go of her hold on her, as she removed her hands off of him.

"_Oh my god he thinks I'm an idiot_," she screamed in her mind. "_Weather. I talked about weather_!" She wanted to cry. "_I can fix this. I can still fix this! Apology! I haven't apologized_!" She continued, "You know I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new? You know if you want I could show you around. I was actually about to go to the mall, and I mean, you don't have to, but it would be really cool if you came along," her voice weakened on the last line while at the same time she lowered her gaze in an attempt to act coy. "_I said apologize you thirsty bitch, not flirt! Why did you just ask him out on a date? You've only known the guy for like, barely a minute!" _she scolded herself in her mind, convinced that she came on too strong.

She realized however, that it was too late and that the damage had been done. All she could do now was follow through and seduce him. If she was lucky, maybe he could get her to feel sorry for her and go along with it. With renewed confidence, she mustered up all her strength and gave him the sexiest look she could possibly make. With her face still tilted slightly downward, she looked up at him with lustful eyes, with her mouth biting on one side of her lower lip.

The boy stared at her.

"_Is it working?" _she wondered.

He continued staring.

"_He's totally entranced." _She placed her hand behind her back and turned side to side in an attempt to up her cuteness.

He's still staring.

"_Or maybe__ not__."_

The two stood in silence for a full minute.

Without another word Hilda turned and walked across the street, not even bothering to check if the light had changed. As soon as she turned away from him, her expression dissolved into one of shame and embarrassment: shame from attempting to seduce someone, and embarrassment from the failure of her seduction. A part of her wished to be run over by a car. At least then the handsome guy would care about her. Probably. Unfortunately for her, the light had changed and she crossed the street safely.

* * *

><p>Hil stood at the street corner, watching the girl cross the street. He was stunned. It was his first day out exploring the new town and the first person he bumped into (literally) was one of the prettiest girls he had ever come across. He was so caught off guard by the encounter that all he could do was stare at her. In his mind, the incident kept replaying over and over.<p>

As he reached the street corner, he heard footsteps to his right, and turned just in time to see a girl running straight at him. Luckily, his reflexes kicked in and he caught her. If he had reacted any slower they would have both been sent crashing to the ground.

After regaining his balance, an overwhelming sensation came over him. Soft. The girl felt extremely soft as he held her arms, her body resting on his. Though the two were no longer falling, for some reason the girl continued to cling to him. When he went to look down at her, his nose was greeted by the smell of strawberries. Her hair, the source of the smell, was a dark brown, and was tied in a ponytail which was voluminous and wavy. The girl then removed her face from his chest and looked up at him. She had dark blue eyes, had a flawless complexion and her lips were moist and glossy.

He felt his heart skip a beat.

It was then however, that he noticed a particular feature that had been causing him great pleasure, and only in its absence did he notice it. Even after the girl had distanced herself from him, he could still feel the two mounds on his chest. The feeling was so stuck in his mind that in order to avoid staring at her breasts, he made sure to stare directly at her face.

When she tried to start a conversation, Hil didn't know what to say or how to reply. Back in Nuvema Town, he attended an all-boys boarding school, so the number of times he's talked to girls his age have been minimal. All sorts of responses came to mind but none of them felt like the right one to use. He ended up thinking so long, that the next thing he knew, the girl was now asking him to go to the mall with her.

Now what he had wanted to do was tell her that he was planning on going to the mall too, but instead he simply stared, captivated by the expression on her face. It reminded him of the time his roommate showed him a dirty magazine. The girl's expressions matched the woman's in the magazine. He began to wonder if all girls acted this way. Before he could say anything however, the girl turned and began to walk off on her own, leaving Hil standing on the corner feeling like an idiot. He cursed his lack of experience with the opposite sex and wondered whether he should follow her. They did have the same destination after all. After thinking about it for a bit, he resolved to chasing after the girl and apologize for his behavior. Just as he was about to cross the street however, the light changed to, "DON'T WALK".

* * *

><p>Hilda didn't know whether the boy was going in the same direction as her, so in order to increase the distance between the two of them she power walked the rest of the way to the bus stop. Relief washed over upon turning to find that the boy had not been following her. She wouldn't know how to react if they ever met again. She turned back around toward the bus stop and the feeling of dread instantly returned. From behind the bus stop shelter came out a person she thought she would never see again, a person she didn't <em>want<em> to see again.

"Hey Hilda. Looking as beautiful as ever." the figure called out to her. As much as she hated to admit, _he_ was still as handsome as ever. She noticed that his green hair has grown longer since they last saw each other, to the point where it was longer than her own, and it too was tied back in a ponytail. His grey eyes conveyed affection, while his lips formed a winning smile.

Despite all this, Hilda remained full of dread. She didn't know whether to talk to him or ignore him. Talking however, was definitely not an option. Even if it has been over a year since that day, she still hasn't been able to fully sort out her feelings. In fact, she's been too busy trying to forget he even existed.

As if reading her mind, the boy spoke, "You can't keep on pretending like nothing happened." His expression was no longer welcoming.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come back?"

"I convinced my parents to send me back to East High. I came back for you." There was silence. "You wanna go out to the amusement park? We could ride the ferris wheel like we always used to."

She didn't know how to feel about this, but whatever the case it seems like ignoring him is not an option either. There's no way he's going to let her ignore him. It was then that option three revealed itself to her. Run. As she turned the boy had already closed in on her and grabbed her hand.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going!?" the boy questioned, feeling anger and hurt that she tried to run.<p>

For a while Hilda stood still. Then she turned and faced him, tears streaming down her face. "Away from you N!" she screamed, struggling with all her might to escape.

Somehow, N knew that that would be her response, and it's not like she didn't have the right to. In fact, she had every right to. Even still, there was no way he was going to let go of her. He was going to fix things, one way or another.

"Hilda hear me out! Can't we at least talk?"

"What is there to talk about? What I saw that day is everything I need to know."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

* * *

><p>Upon hearing this question, Hilda couldn't help but pause. Still, she wasn't ready to talk and even if it was cruel to ignore him, he had been cruel first. She resumed her struggle. Placing her free arm on her captured one, she tugged with all her might, to the point that she felt as if her arm would tear in half.<p>

* * *

><p>N saw how much she was struggling and it horrified him. This was not at all how he imagined their reunion to be. He realized that the right thing to do would be to let go, but a part of him was spiteful. Although he was at fault he couldn't help but feel contempt that she had abandoned him so easily. He wasn't going to let go.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let go of me N! Let go!" she realized now it was no use, and that the only way she was getting out of here was if he chose to let her go. That fact caused even more tears to fall.<em> "I need help,"<em> she thought to herself, _"I need to call for help." _She let her free hand go and turned away from N.

"HELP!" she cried out with all her might.

All of a sudden, she felt herself falling forward, away from N, but before she could, she felt an impact and slammed into someone. She leaned against this person's chest. As she regained her balance, a familiar scent of cologne tickled her nose. Hilda looked up and was greeted by a face that just a few moments ago was a face she did not want to see.

* * *

><p>For some reason, the "DON'T WALK" signal lasted a considerably long time. It made him doubt whether or not he could actually catch up with the girl, especially after she turned a corner and he lost sight of her. It then occurred to him that if the girl's destination was the mall, then he would meet her at the bus stop. As he neared the bus stop however, he heard shouting. At first he didn't think much of it, but then he heard a familiar voice crying out, "Let go!" He broke into a full sprint towards the source of the voice. As he neared, he could see the girl struggling to get away from a man. Without even thinking, he got a hold of her free arm and snatched her away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look there's a misunderstanding here," N tried to reason with the stranger. "I wasn't trying to hurt her alright? I just wanted to talk."<p>

Both and he and Hilda looked at the boy, waiting for a response that did not come. The boy simply glared at N, with N glaring back. A moment of silence passed. It was then that a horrible thought popped into his mind. Seeing as how Hilda clung to the stranger, and how comforted she was by his appearance, he might not have been a stranger after all.

"Wait. Do you know him? What is he to you? Is he your-!?" N wanted to ask the question but was afraid of what the answer was going to be.

* * *

><p>Hilda immediately realized what he was getting at, but couldn't answer. Rather, she didn't want to. Let him think what he wants. At least now he has an idea of what she felt that day.<p>

* * *

><p>It was probably due to his angered state, but despite Hilda not answering, he assumed the worst. He looked back and forth between the two of them. Powerful emotions surged in him and he didn't know who to direct it at. Finally he decided that Hilda didn't deserve his anger. The stranger didn't deserve it either, but someone had to.<p>

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm only giving you one chance. Hand. Hilda. Over."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hilda," <em>Hil thought, _"So that's her name." _It then occurred to him that he may in fact be intruding in a personal problem. Maybe the two had things they needed to sort out. Before making his decision he looked down at the girl named Hilda. She looked back at him with tear stained cheeks, her blue eyes conveying her wish to be taken away. That was all he needed to see.

He looked back up at the boy and proceeded to hide Hilda behind her, determined to keep her away from him.

For the first time, he spoke, "Not going to happen."

"We'll see about that."

Hil prepared for a fight as the boy walked toward him.

"Wait! N don't do this! We're in the middle of broad daylight, please don't start anything!" Hilda pleaded with N to stop the nonsense, however as she cried out the last line, N had already reached striking distance, and with great speed, swung at Hil with his left.

Hil expertly ducked beneath his left hook and countered with a straight to the face. Surprised to find that his punch hit nothing but air, Hil realized that N had leaned back to dodge, N's face being mere cm's away from his fist. Without missing a beat, N knocked away his outstretched arm as N went for a straight himself. Hil saw this and reacted by catching N's fist with his left hand. N however, had seemingly predicted this as Hil watched N's left knee get closer and closer. For a moment, both fighters believed that the knee to the face would end the fight, but at the last second, with lightning speed, Hil spun around to his right, dodging the left knee while performing a low sweep on N's right leg.

Hil watched as N fell like a tree being chopped down. The boy landed flat on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. Most people would have called it quits at that point, but as the boy began to get up, it quickly became apparent to Hil that the person Hilda called N was an experienced fighter, or at the least experienced in taking hits. Fortunately, Hil seemed to be the better fighter. After all, he had been taking karate lessons since he was seven.

* * *

><p>Hilda winced when she saw N drop to the ground. The expression on his face at the moment of impact was that of excruciating pain. She became even more troubled as N got up and brushed himself off, all the while her defender readied himself in a fighting stance. There was no way she was going to let this continue.<p>

"Enough, both of you!" She yelled, wiping the tear stains off her cheeks. "N, we're leaving. Do not come see me." She spoke with finality. Having said that, she immediately regretted her words and decided it was unfair to N if she just left it this way. If he was willing to fight to speak with her, then there must be some merit to speaking with him. She added, "I'll come see you when I'm ready. No promises."

"Fine," he responded after a brief silence. "It was my loss anyway," he added, looking over at the stranger. "I'm N. What's your name?"

"Hil."

"Hil and Hilda huh? Well aren't you two a perfect match," he remarked with a chuckle.

"It's not like that," Hilda corrected. N looked at her confused. If she was telling the truth, then did he really just a fight some random guy.

At that moment a bus had rounded the corner and slowed to a stop right next to them. The door opened, revealing a middle-aged man with a cheery disposition. "Are any of you young ones getting on?" he inquired politely.

Hilda walked over to boy named Hil and took his hand. "Let's go."

Just as she was about to take a step on the bus, N called, "Hilda." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She then proceeded to get on the bus with Hil following behind. The bus was empty except for six other passengers, all of whom were situated towards the front. Hilda briskly walked to the back of the bus and sat at the last row, with Hil taking the seat next to her. As soon as the two took their seats, the bus began its voyage to Nimbasa city, which was a little over a half hour away. Through the window, Hilda watched as the N moved further away from view until he could no longer make out his figure. Already she was dreading the day when she would have to confront him again.

A couple minutes of silence passed, when all of a sudden she heard, "I'm sorry." Surprised, she looked to her left and found Hil looking back at her.

"For what? Hitting N? Don't worry about it. I think both he and I know he deserved it."

He shook his head. "At the corner. Didn't know what to say. Made you leave."

Hilda had a flashback of the events that took place "at the corner". She turned back towards the window as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Despite the seriousness of incident at the bus stop, the awkwardness of the incident at the street corner felt even more overwhelming. Realizing how dumb that seemed, she snickered, which turned into giggling, until finally she had burst out into laughter.

* * *

><p>Hil watched, once again captivated by her expression. Her cheeks were pink from laughter, her eyes shut tight revealed long eyelashes. Her mouth formed a wide grin, showing off a flawless set of teeth. The laughter itself was pleasing and almost made him want to join. Almost. Instead, he had let a slight smile creep across his mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>As she laughed she noticed a peculiar sight, causing her laughter to cease. Hil was smiling at her. This was the first time since they met that she'd seen his expression change. The two stared into each other's eyes for a while.<p>

"I'm Hilda. It's nice to meet you." she beamed, offering him a handshake. The boy looked down at her hand then back up at her. "You're supposed to shake it and introduce yourself," she commented half-jokingly.

"Hil," he responded shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you."

**PLEASE READ: So I use the line things to indicate when the perspective of the narration changes, but like at some point I forgot about perspective and ended up switching back and forth a lot. That's something I'm gonna try to fix in the next chapter, or maybe just get rid of completely. But yeah, I'm going to try and get the two other chapters updated in the next two weeks (basically I'll work on them every Saturday). Considering that this was the first chapter I felt that I should make it especially long, however don't expect the other chapters to be as long. It literally took me my whole Saturday to write this thing. Anyways, keep an eye out for my updates and please leave any criticisms you might have that could improve the series. See you next time!  
><strong>


End file.
